Relay devices configured to relay communication between a server device and a terminal device may perform transfer control according to details of content to be transferred (for example, web access, moving-image viewing, a file transfer, a video conference, or the like). Also, data transmission using encrypted communication for preventing information from being leaked is known.
In Patent Document 1 and 2, technology in which a cable television relay device performs limited reception management without descrambling content is disclosed.